justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Lollipop
|year=2007 |mode=Solo |dg=Female (♀) |difficulty=2/3 (Medium) |effort=2/3 (Average) |nogm=4 |nosm= |pc=Ultramarine |gc=Sky Blue |lc=Mint Green (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |pictos = 68 |audio = |dura= 3:06 |kcal= 21 |perf = Julia Spiesser}} "Lollipop" by MIKA is featured on Just Dance 3,'' Just Dance Wii 2, ''Just Dance Now and ''Just Dance Unlimited''. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer appears and looks like a little girl with orange hair in two pigtails, wearing a purple dress with red/blue rainbows and blue flats. She also has a purple outline. Remake She looks more realistic, and her outline is now light blue. Lollipop coach 1@2x.png|Original Lollipop coach 1 big.png|Remake Background A "happy land" with bouncing candy, ice cream, purple trees, and various types of sugary confectionery. During the chorus, two orange gummy worms emerge from the bottom of the screen and begin to lip-sync the chorus. When "say love" is sung, two more gummy worms appear and begin lip-syncing. They also head bang during the bridge. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves 'in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: '''Put your left hand on your hip, and your right hand in front of your open mouth, as if you are singing. '''Gold Move 4: '''Cross your arms. Lollipopgm12and3.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Lollipoplastgoldmove.png|Gold Move 4 Appearances in Mashups ''Lollipop appears in the following Mashups: * I Don't Feel Like Dancin' * ''Walk This Way ''(Ladies Only)' Captions ''Lollipop appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Cute Ramble * School's Out Dance Quest Lollipop appears in the following Dance Quest ''maps: * Lollipop Trivia *At the start of the song, the gummy worms appear in the front of the background but only on the Xbox 360 version of ''Just Dance 3. When playing the Wii and Just Dance Now versions, the gummy worms appear in the back. *This is the second song by MIKA to appear in the series, after Big Girl (You Are Beautiful). **Both share a similarity: they have beta pictograms and are Solo female routines. *In the NTSC manual for Just Dance 3, the location of this song in the tracklist was switched with Think. *The background takes inspiration from the music video. *The puppets take inspiration from 's Muppets. *In the Just Dance Now remake, the dancer's facial features can be seen even though the menu icon does not show them that clearly. Gallery iamatightpwqwas.png|''Lollipop'' Lollipop.jpg|''Lollipop'' (Remake) Lollipoponmenu.png|''Lollipop'' on the Just Dance 3 menu Lollipop cover@2x.jpg|JDNow Cover 428.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' GOLDEN LOLLIPOP.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND LOLLIPOP.png|Diamond avatar 80_AVATAR.png|The puppet's avatar on Just Dance 2016 pictos-sprite (18).png|Pictograms LollipopBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 LollipopBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 lollipopbackground.png|Background tYPbvra.png|Coach extraction Videos MIKA - Lollipop Just Dance 3 Lollipop, MIKA (Solo) 5* Just Dance Now - Lollipop - 5* Stars Just Dance Unlimited - Lollipop Classic References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs